


i just want to tell the world that you're mine

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is their life now, constantly being in the spotlight, and he’ll just have to get used to it.</p>
<p>or, dalton wants to go public with his relationship with mackenzie, but being on the show is forcing him to remain in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just want to tell the world that you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> because these two actually went on a dinner date and you can't convince me otherwise. so i wrote a thing. a kind of angsty with a cutesy ending thing. because i can.
> 
> title from one direction's "they don't know about us".
> 
> inspiration: http://fuckyeahmakcenzei.tumblr.com/post/141030566255

it feels awkward, this distance that stands between them as they walk down the street together, nearly blinded by the repetitious flashes of the paps’ cameras. dalton constantly feels the urge to reach out and grab mackenzie’s hand, card their fingers together like they’d done under the table back at the restaurant, but he knows he can’t. this is their life now, constantly being in the spotlight, and he’ll just have to get used to it.

 

“but we’re together now.” mackenzie says when dalton speaks his opinion out loud later, when they’re in the comfort and privacy of their hotel room, mackenzie’s arms wrapped securely around datlon’s waist whilst they cuddle up beneath the covers of dalton’s bed. “and that’s all that matters, right?”

“yeah, i guess.” dalton mumbles. “i just wish i could show the world you’re mine, you know?” mackenzie sighs, before kissing dalton on the lips, pushing him so that the blond is lying on his back, the older of the two leaning on top of him, thighs bracketing his waist.

“there are _other_ ways you can show the world i’m yours.” he says with a smirk. dalton smiles and laughs, bringing his hands up to card his fingers through mackenzie’s hair, pulling his head back down to capture his lips in a kiss, one that quickly turns heated.


End file.
